Dear Jessie
by C.A. Turner
Summary: A possible look into the future


**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, & the rest of the Power Rangers aren't mine. They're Saban's. The song Dear Jessie (Love Parade) is from Madonna's Like A Prayer cd. After this, it's back to the MMPR/JLA series for me._

DEAR JESSIE _(LOVE PARADE)_  
by C.A. TURNER 

Zack Taylor & Kimberly Hart were listening to cds on Kim's stereo. Both of them looked into each other's eyes, drinking in the view. 

Right then, Zack got down on one knee, and pulled out a small red velvet box. Opening it, Kim discovered a beautiful diamond, ruby, & gold engagement ring. It was his mother's, and she had given it to him for this occasion. 

Before he could say anything, Kim took his face into her hands, whispered "Yes." and kissed him. While they were kissing, Madonna's 'Dear Jessie' came on, and both had visions of the future. 

* * *

**_2 years from today_**

Zack's parents, Zachary David Sr. & Sylvia Alexis were watching in the front pew alongside Kim's mother, Sharon, her brother Geoffrey, and her father, Kevin. With them were Jason Scott's wife, Cynthia, Billy Cranston, Tanya Sloan-Park, her husband Adam, Katherine Hilliard-Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Karone DeSantos, Andros & his fiancee Cassie Chan, Carlos Vargas & fiancee Ashley Hammond, TJ Carter & wife Aisha Carter, & Zack's younger brother, Brian. 

Jason stood alongside Zack as his best man, watching with pride as his oldest friend was about to marry. The doors opened, and in walked Kimberly, a vision in white & soft pink. Alongside her was her best friend, Trini Kwan-Cranston, as her maid of honor. Giving her away was Tommy Oliver. When they reached the altar, Jason & Tommy stepped aside, as Zack & Kim spoke vows that they themselves wrote. Soon, the minister announced for the first time, Mr & Mrs Zachary David Taylor. 

* * *

**_2 years, 9 months from today_**

Both careers were taking off. Kim's as a fashion designer, and Zack's as one of the hottest music video producer/directors going. Kim went home one day and took a home pregnancy test. 

There was a loud squeal of joy, the shout of **_YES!_** could be heard for 6 blocks, just as Zack was coming in the door. Kim bounded down the steps with the results. 

Soon another shout of **_REALLY? WHAHOO!_** followed, and for the next 3 hours, the phone line was kept rather busy. 

* * *

**_3 years from today_**

The hospital doors were crowded with friends & family waiting the news of what was happening. Soon, a beaming Trini came out, grinning to both Zack's parents & Kim's mom, saying "Congratulations! I am very happy to report that you are the grandparents and all of you are the adopted uncles & aunts of a 8lb. 2oz beautiful baby girl!" Trini's job as a pediatrician allowed her to be present for this. Especially as she was the one who delivered the baby. 

Kat asked "When can we see them?" 

"In an hour. They need time to bond." 

Inside, the happy parents were holding their new bundle of joy. Tears were streaming down Kim's face. "Zack, look at her, she's so beautiful!" Kim whispered. 

"Of course. Beauty runs in the family. How about a name for our angel?" Zack asked. 

Thinking back to the night Zack proposed, and the song that was playing, Kim smiled. "Jessica. Jessica Michelle Taylor." 

"Sounds lovely. I was thinking of Jessica too. Welcome to the world, Jessie." 

* * *

**_return to today_**

Zack cuddled with Kim and said "I just had the most wonderful vision of the future. it was a short glimpse, but it looked like it was fantastic. 

"You mean, when you and I get married and later have a baby named Jessica? I had it too. I love you, Zack." 

"And I love you, Kim. Would the future Mrs. Taylor like to accompany me to the pizza parlor?" Zack asked. 

"I would be delighted. But first..." she played Madonna's 'Dear Jessie' again, and soon, both cuddled closer while the song played, dreaming about the future. 

* * *

**_DEAR JESSIE (LOVE PARADE)  
MADONNA_**_  
  
Baby face, don't run so fast  
make a special wish, it will always last  
Rub this magic lantern, it will make your dreams come true, for you  
Ride the rainbow to the other side  
To a special star, and then take a ride  
To the river that sings, and the clover that brings good luck to you  
It's all true  
Pink elephants & lemonade,  
Dear Jessie hear the laughter running through the love parade  
Candy kisses & a sunny day  
Dear Jessiesee the roses laying on the love parade  
If the land of make-believe is inside your heart, it will never leave,  
There's a golden gate where the fairies all wait in dancing woods,  
for you,  
Close your eyes and you'll be there where the mermaids play as they comb   
their hair  
There's a fountain of gold where you'll never grow old where dreams are   
made,  
Your love parade  
Pink elephants and lemonade  
Dear Jessie hear the laughter running through the love parade  
Candy kisses and a sunny day  
Dear Jessie see the roses laying on the love parade  
  
Your dreams are made inside your love parade  
It's a holiday inside the love parade  
  
On a merry-go-round, lovers inside don't look down,  
Santa Claus floating by, this is your lullaby,  
Sugarplum fingertips kissing your honey lips,  
Close your eyes, sleepyhead, it is time for your bed,  
Never forget what I said, Hang on, you're already there.  
  
Close your eyes and you'll be there, where the mermaids sing as they comb   
their hair,  
There's a fountain of gold, where you'll never grow old, where dreams  
are made,  
your love parade  
Pink elephants & lemonade  
Dear Jessie feel the laughter running through the love parade  
Candy kisses & a summer day  
Dear Jessie feel the roses laying on the love parade  
  
Your dreams are made inside your love parade  
  
It's a holiday inside the love parade_

The End 


End file.
